Love game
by XXEMOsilverXX
Summary: "It was too good to be true. I was lying in bed with one of the people that I loved. The only time I really got to spend time with him, like this, was when he was drunk. He was too embarrassed to have a sex life with me when he was sober."
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Sasuke."

"What do you want from me Naruto?"

"Sakura wants us at the bar."

"Hn."

"Come on Sasuke. Please."

"Then go."

"She wants both of us."

I sighed, getting very aggravated. "Fine. Just…-"

"Oh thank you Sasuke." He said, glomping me.

"Get off me."

"You're such a bad boifriend."

"And yet you stay with me."

He grabbed my hand and ran out of the house with me at his heels.

We made it to the bar.

"Hi Sakura-Chan." Naruto said.

I spotted Kakashi and walked over to him. "Yo Kakashi."

"Hey Sasuke. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Me and Naruto are having fights every now and again."

"That's never a good thing."

"Yeah but I blame myself. I am the emo one after all."

"Oh Sasuke. I think you need a drink."

"Sure. But… at your house. I don't wanna be around Naruto when he's drunk."

"Im drunk but you don't seem to care."

"That's because I don't care."

"Well once Naruto starts drinking we'll leave."

I nodded and grabbed Kakashi's drink. "I mean I don't get it."

"Okay you can have that. But what don't you get?"

"I was supposed to be with Naruto forever. But I think im pushing him away."

"Then don't push him away so much. Hey don't drink so fast."

"I love him."

"Do you really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really love him as much as you say you do?"

"I'd die for him."

Kakashi sighed. "I wish I believed you Sasuke."

"And why don't you."

Kakashi snatched his drink back from me cuz I was drinking it too fast. "You always say you love him and that you would die to for him. But every chance you get… you fuck up your relationship with him. Whether it's drinking, smoking, running away, or cutting. You just fuck it up big time. You can't see that you're hurting him."

I looked at Naruto. "I am hurting him. But I don't wanna lose him."

"He needs someone better."

"Better than me?"

"Yes Sasuke. He needs his really love."

"You mean Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke I mean Sakura."

"But that's so gay."

"You're gay."

"I know I am."

"Don't talk so loudly."

"Im yelling. Im not Naruto who talks loudly. Im yelling."

"Well then stop yelling."

I paused. "Im going to see what songs they have for karaoke."

"You don't sing though."

"You don't know that!" I walked up to the karaoke machine. "Yes."

"Hey Sasuke. What song you looking for?" Ino asked me.

"Who said I was gonna sing?"

"You did."

"If I had you by Adam Lambert."

"Oh that's so sweet."

"Not gonna dedicate it to anyone."

"Oh I don't care. I just didn't know that you could sing."

"Well now you do. And I can sing very well thank you very much."

"Then go ahead." Ino smiled.

I did sing and Ino liked it very much so.

I looked at Naruto, who had started drinking.

I jumped off the stage and walked over to Kakashi. "Kakashi, can we go now?"

He nodded.

We made it to his house.

He pulled out his newest book and seemed to get lost on the path of life.

I grinned. "Whacha reading?" I asked, as if I didn't know.

He glanced at me for a second. "Do you need to ask a stupid question like that?"

He was sitting on the floor in a comfortable position.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said, patting the ground.

Instead of sitting next to him or even behind him, I decided to make myself comfortable by sitting in between his spread apart legs.

"Sasuke…? Don't you think your childish games are getting a little old?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

I grinned as I snatched the book outta Kakashi's hands. I hurried and got to a stance. I knew he would follow me wherever I went, as long as I had his book in my grasp. I turned tail and ran.

As planned, Kakashi followed me around his house.

But it was all too easy. Something was wrong.

I made a sudden stop.

Kakashi was just standing there. He had made a shadow clone. I could tell. I wasn't stupid enough to fall for his lame tricks.

But I allowed myself to get caught.

Kakashi walked up to me and grabbed the book. "Thought you could get away did ya?"

"No. I never planned that." I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

He pulled away. "Sasuke you need to stop that. Like right now."

"Stop what?"

"Stop… all of this…"

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Yeah. These childish games need to stop."

"Geez. Even when you're drunk I can't get in you pants."

"No but I can get in yours."

"That is very true. Cuz you know I wont stop you."

"You didn't as a kid."

"That's what im saying."

The shadow clone let me go and disappeared. "Sasuke you really need to start hanging out with people who are your age."

"People my age are fucking retarded."

"And that's what pushes everyone away from you. You don't care about others."

"I care for a select few."

"That's not enough-"

"I don't care!" I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of sake. "Im sick of my life."

"I know you are." Kakashi walked up to me.

"Then why am I still living?"

He grabbed me and held me close to him. "You live for love."

"I doubt it Kakashi."

"You're scared Sasuke."

I looked at him. "What?"

"You're scared. You fight cuz you're scared the people will ignore you."

"I fight cuz I know that im stronger then everyone. And I fight to make myself stronger."

He took the bottle away from me and started to wolf it down. He handed the bottle back to me. "Okay. Im drunk enough to have sex with you."

"Are you gonna remember this?"

"Probably not. Slim chance that I might but I doubt it."

I finished off the rest of the sake and threw thee bottle on the ground. I wrapped my arms around him.

He leaned in and put a gentle kiss on my lips. His kiss was as sweet as candy. Forgetting the fact that I hated sweets. But this was the best thing ever.

I felt like I was in a movie. It was too good to be true. I was lying in bed with one of the people that I loved. The only time I really got to spend time with him, like this, was when he was drunk. He was too embarrassed to have a sex life with me when he was sober. It made me just semi sad to know that I wouldn't totally please my sensei.

The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to break down.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I hesitated with an answer. "I was just thinking."

"You did seem kinda troubled."

"I've made a mistake Kakashi."

"What do you mean?" he asked kissing my neck.

"I don't think…" I trailed off.

He looked at me. "You never do."

I grinned. "Sure. But I don't think that this is good for us. You hate to have sex with me when you sober. And you can't seem to stand me anytime else."

"Im standing you now aren't i?"

"Yes but you're drunk. If that's the only time you can stand to be around me… then maybe we shouldn't see each other at all."

"Sasuke…"

"Not all scars show. Not all wounds heal. Sometimes you can't always see the pain someone feels."

"Sasuke. I know how much pain you're in emotionally."

"No you don't."

"Well I would if you'd talk to me."

"I want you to love me Kakashi. Like you did when I was younger." I stood up.

"Sasuke, sit back down."

I shook my head. "I can't do that Kakashi."

"I know that look in your eyes. Sasuke please don't do anything stupid."

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? But that's alright because I like the way it hurts."

"Stop it Sasuke."

I got really light headed. Then I ran out of the house and into the woods with a bottle of hairspray in my hand.

I found a good empty spot to stop. I looked around. No one around. I wasn't about to waste chakra for this little stunt.

I could here footsteps in the distance.

I narrowed my eyes and growled.

I drenched the ground around me with the hairspray. I had just enough to drench the spot where I stood. I grabbed my lighter and lit up the ground around me to stop my visitors, just as Kakashi showed up with Sakura and Naruto.

"Sasuke don't do it." Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto you have to know that I've been cheating on you." I sighed.

He looked down.

"Sasuke how could you?" Sakura said.

"You stay out of this bitch."

"Really Sasuke. How could you?"

"Usurstonkachi. Im just the type to harm you." I said holding the lighter close to my shirt.

"Sasuke, don't." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi. Tell Naruto the truth when im gone."

"Sasuke please." Naruto cried. "Sasuke im pregnant."

I looked at him. As did everyone else.

I turned my head away from him. "You can't get me with that stupid lie."

"It's not a lie Sasuke. Do you want the baby to know that his…or her father committed suicide?"

"If the baby wants to know then you must tell. It's not up to me."

"But you were the one that fucked me without a condom!"

"But it was your fault that you went Naruko!"

"Stop blaming me! You forced me into it!"

The wind picked up, indication that a storm was on the way.

My lighter had its fire going. The wind moved the flame round. The flame caught my hand. It startled me and I dropped the lighter.

It hit the ground and soon the ground where I was standing was engulfed in flames.

"Sasuke!" I heard Naruto yell.

I glanced up and jumped into the air. I landed in a tree but noticed that my leg was on fire. I could feel it but I didn't seem to care all that much.

I soon got the flames out and just stared at Naruto.

I jumped down to him. "If you're lying to me…"I warned without a true warning. I walked away from them.

"Are you really pregnant?" I heard Sakura ask.

"Nope. I only told him that to stop him from killing himself."

"Okay, you know I can hear you back there. Right?" I said.

"Oh shit."

Kakashi ran up to me. "Maybe you should come over to my house tonight."

"Good idea Kakashi-sensei. It'll give Sasuke some time to chill down." Naruto said.

I turned and looked at him. Anger burned in my eyes. I had a burning passion to kill him right then and there. I growled at him.

Kakashi held me back. "Sasuke. No."

I glanced at him. Then I glanced at the ground. "Fine." I huffed.

Kakashi turned me around and made me walk away from Sakura and Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down on Kakashi's bed.

"Sasuke… you're worrying me."

"Who cares?"

"I care. About you. Very much so."

I moved my eyes to look at him. "Don't be a sad sap."

"Sorry."

I got on my phone to see who was on Facebook. No one. I sighed.

"So what do you wanna do?" Kakashi asked me.

"Nothing with you."

"I highly doubt that Sasuke."

"Fuck off."

"Come here you." he put me in a headlock and started messing up my hair.

"Fuck you." I managed to get out.

"You want to."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Swear all you want Sasuke. It'll get you nowhere."

"I can't fucking breathe you asshole."

"Im telling you Sasuke."

"And im telling you!" I gasped for breath. "Stop it."

"Nope."

"God damnit Kakashi!'

"Okay. Now im gonna let you go."

"Sure. Yeah. Okay." I calmed down a little.

"Don't attack me now." He let me go.

I stood up.

"Sasuke don't leave."

"Who said anything about leaving?"

"Then where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. God damn." I walked to the bathroom. Closing the door, I locked it behind me. I looked in the cabinet for something I could use. Then I spotted it. Sleeping meds.

"Hey Sasuke?" Kakashi called from the other room.

"WHAT?" I yelled as I opened the cap.

"When you're done. Will you get me a glass of water?"

Perfect. "Sure." I put a few sleeping pills in my pocket, flushed the toilet that I didn't use, and washed my hands. I walked out of the bathroom and headed into the kitchen. I got a glass of water and put the pills in the water.

"What's taking you so long Sasuke?" Kakashi called.

"Don't rush me." The pills finally dissolved into the water. Leaving no visible evidence that I had done anything to the water what so ever.

I walked back into the room with a bottle in my hand and a glass of water in the other.

Kakashi gave me a look.

"I know. I won't drink it so fast this time. If I do you have permission to take it from me."

Kakashi put his glass of water on the table next to his bed. I put the bottle next to the glass.

Every now and again I would take a swig. But nothing out of hand.

I was on the bottom. But that wasn't the first time I was on the bottom. It seems that im always on the bottom. Then I end up walking home solo.

I moaned loudly.

"You like that don't you Sasuke?"

"Well of course." I moaned.

Our sex fest continued. Sure I felt like I was doing something wrong. But no one would find out.

It was an evening of pure ecstasy. Life was a party.

Until…

The flashing of the lights. And it wasn't lightning that I saw.

I looked at the window.

Kakashi got off of me.

I got dressed and watched as Kakashi drank the glass of water that I had put the sleeping pills in.

"Shit." I whispered, grabbing the bottle and chugging most of it down.

"I feel really…" Kakashi started. He looked at me. "You didn't…" then he collapsed to the floor.

I ran out of the house. "Whataya want from me?" I yelled. "Stupid paparazzi." I ran as fast as I could in some odd random direction.

I tasted my tears.

Outside the rain was pouring down. But not a drop hit me. I screamed at the sky. But not a sound left my lips.

I wasn't asleep but I wasn't awake.

I was just wandering around with my eyes wide shut. I was a sleepwalker.

I tried to escape my nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone thought I had killed Kakashi. And I was close to doing that exact thing. I put way too much pills in the water. Talk about an overdose.

I sighed as I listened to I Walk Alone by Tarja. That song soon became Crazy Angel by Kill Hannah. Then Monster by Skillet.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

I looked at him with drunk expression. Yes I was drunk. "Im here for your entertainment." I looked away from him to take yet another swig of sake.

"You fucked Kakashi sensei?"

"No. I was fucked by him."

"Okay. Bet you didn't know that he was in the-"

"Yep." I interrupted. "I slipped one too many sleeping pills in his water." I burped.

"Sasuke you really need to stop drinking."

"Make me dobe."

"Teme." Naruto growled.

I heard him run over toward me.

With only a second to spare I jumped up and side swiped him in his face.

He came at me again.

I rolled my eyes and put the bottle down. I ran at him.

Our fight was something to remember. Blood was shed.

Naruto's eyes opened.

"You got something to say?" I asked.

Naruto growled at me. Trying to get lose.

"Your hands are tied. Open your mouth, open it wide. Let the freedom begin."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the sky."

He looked up.

I looked at the stars. "I saw a picture of you."

"So what? What does this have to do with the sky?"

I groaned but continued. "It's hanging in an empty hallway. I heard a voice that I knew. But I couldn't walk away." I looked at him.

"Stop talking in songs." Naruto said.

"But don't you see? We were never meant to be." I started walking away. "Im saying sorry for all the pain that I've caused you."

"Sasuke please, don't leave me."

I started walking away from him.

"Sasuke no!"

"I tried to live my life the way I wanted. I never cared about others. But now I figured… if you were dead or still alive. I don't care, I don't care. Just go and leave this all behind. Cuz I swear, I don't care."

"Sasuke…"

"Don't say anything. Just go away." I cut him lose.

"But Sasuke…?"

"Yo, I told you didn't I? I don't care about you. At all!"

"You never listen to me."

"Im moving on."

"To what? Everyone you love is hurting because of you."

"There is no point to bring up the past. Forget me Naruto."

"How can I? I love you too much."

"I know." I jumped off into the darkness.

I heard Naruto howl at the moon.

I never looked back on my past.


End file.
